Our Favorite Spells
by FetishFemme
Summary: Summary: The seventh year students at Hogwarts discuss their favorite spells. Very light slash. Fluffy Humor. All canon except the implied Drarry. Based on a Facebook picture I saw. Nto sure whether or not it's K or T but it's very safe to read. EDIT


Summary: The seventh year students at Hogwarts discuss their favorite spells. Very light slash. Fluffy Humor. All canon except the implied Drarry.

A/N1: To those who have read it beforehand, I apologize for the confusing change. I was informed by a group that "Please note that the guidelines clearly state that stories containing chat/script format isn't allowed here" so I had to alter it. Unfortunately, this has really frustrated me so I think I may leave this site and join a different one. This website is strict on some rules that I take issue with and I'm not dealing with it well. This isn't a sure thing yet but message me or follow my other author notes for more details. OH, and if this story seems at all confusing, message/review me for the original story, it's much funnier. I had to fix it in haste before it was deleted.

Lots of seventh years have discovered the usefulness of enchanted has obliterated the need to pass notes in class, but it's made it a lot easier to communicate while teachers drone on or if someone has a couple hours to kill. You can instant message, social network, and the some crafty Ravenclaws even drew up a schematic and launched a school-wide program called WizChat. It's comparable to Skype, only it's more complex in a way. For example, say Hermione is making a potion for class! Her hands are busy so she can't chat with Ron, who is playing chess with a certain Chosen One, but she really wanted to hear his voice. She speaks to her laptop, which then speaks out of Ron's laptop, giving her written speech and current location to him as well. The program is intelligent enough to see the spelling and grammar in her head, making the written section look more personal. BUT this is usually used as a group study program because, of course, it was created by Ravenclaws; so not only would this message go to Ron, but everyone else on the program.  
Well, in a similar but real situation, Hermione was all alone in the library. After a particularly long, intensive, and stressful study time, Hermione decided to see who was using their laptop at the moment. She put her quill to her lips, licking the tip before she dipped it in a pot of blue ink and scribbled down a question.

"Can you believe it?" Hermione said, from the Hogwarts Library, "I'm actually tired of studying! What's your favourite spell to use, everyone? Mine is Petrificus Totalus."

"Mine is Levicorpus." said Ronald Weasley, from the Hogwarts kitchens.

"The Bat-Bogey, of course" replied Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor common room.

"Hey darlin', I didn't know you're full name is Ginevra." Dean Thomas said from the Gryffindor dorm room "Oh, by the way, mine is Wingardium Leviosa."

"I think you meant your as in Y-O-U-R, Dean." Hermione Granger said from the Hogwarts Library.

"Don't correct my boyfriend, Braniac!" Ginevra Weasley, laughing in the Gryffindor common room. Addressing Dean, "Yeah, it is Ginevra, but I never use it."

"Accio." Draco Malfoy said simply from Slytherin Head-Boy Bathroom.

"Malfoy, are you speaking to us on the toilet? Your a disgusting bloke." said Ron Weasley, Gryffindor common rooms.

"You're. Y-O-U-'R-E." Hermione Granger corrected from Gryffindor Library

"SIGH. You're a disgusting bloke, Malfoy." Ron sighed and continued hesitantly from the Gryffindor common room. "Anyway, Accio? Bit of a boring spell there, ferret. Thought something darker and a bit more painful would be style.."

"Not particularly, You see, when I am taking a bubble bath, which I am now, and I am feeling lonely, all I have to do is say Accio Potter and I instantly have some company." Draco Malfoy said smugly from the Slytherin Head-Boy Bathroom.

"WHAT? You are a liar! You're sick, ferret!" Ron Weasley, in the Gryffindor common room, shrieked loudly.

"Are ya gonna Accio me now, baby?" Harry Potter says seductively from Gryffindor dorm room.

"I just said it now actually." Draco Malfoy said happily from Slytherin Head-Boy Bathroom

"Uh..." Hermione Granger is at a loss for words in the Hogwarts Library

"HARRY!" Ron Weasley wailed in Gryffindor common room

"This does explain why Harry keeps randomly zooming out of the dorms though.. I just thought he was Superman or something, you know?" Dean Thomas, Gryffindor dorm room, matter-of-factly.

"Ha! I'm not Superman!" Harry Potter laughed, now in the Slytherin Head-Boy Bathroom.

"HARRY! Wait- What's Superman?" Ron Weasley asked in Gryffindor common room.

"You use too much punctuation, dear, come join me for a walk at the lake?" Hermione Granger asked suggestively, one the move.

"Oh., okay!" -Ron Weasley said happily, on the move.

"So... is it just the two of us?" -Ginevra Weasley asked curiously in Gryffindor common room.

"I believe so, darling." Dean Thomas said from Gryffindor dorm room.

"Come down here and call me darling in person!" -Ginevra Weasley ordered from Gryffindor common room.

"Yes ma'am!" Dean Thomas said with excitement, on the move.

.

A/N: So whatcha think? Cute, no? I might do a few other cute one-shots!


End file.
